Daughter of the Moon
by Silversong123
Summary: Astral Star was made by the moon around the same time Jack Frost was, except she had no idea about the guardians or any other immortal, she was completely alone for 300 hundred years, and then after Pitch was defeated, she hid for another 200. All that time can really effect someone. No pairings! T cause I don't know what will happen (Ask Astral)
1. Astral and Beam

The moon took a moon beam, its own child of light, it formed it, shaped it, and made it into a teen, it was hoping for a boy to be created out of its simple design, but the image took form on its own on that cold winter night in the small unnamed village. It gentle set it on Earth, the female clothed in a white dress but had pants wrapped with twine. The moon cared for all it created, it gave one of them the people of winter, but that was a long, long time ago. Another it gave tiny versions of herself and the one that had been the last for a very long time, the moon had given a whole realm. Then the two newest, one he gave the North Wind and a staff. The other, this child, he gave a moon beam and the other winds.

"Astral Star." He whispered with a fading breath, his magic almost used up for the time. The girl, her hair a light silver and her age and mind set around 14. It gently cradled the moon beam in her hands before the small light burst forward to the place between her color bones, it tingled for the girl and she gave a small smile.

"Astral Star and my Beam." She said brightly and then came a tugging from the east wind and the girl launched herself into the air. "Wind! Show me the world!" She requested and the wind did just that.

**Author's note: If you want me to continue, write a review, I'm fairly new to writing fanfictions and i think I'm off on a good start, but I would like feed back.**


	2. She is special

There were times when Astral Star was very lonely even with the wind to guide her and her precious little Beam to whisper things only she could understand. She tried so hard to stay away from the wars that the people that walked through her always seemed to create, she tried so very hard to stay away, but she couldn't stay away from people. She found them odd, and at times funny, she also found her one and only task to do, it was to guide the moon beams down to earth. She had found that the people, children and adults always seemed so….. Curious. Curious and so very wonderful, they had a knack for getting into trouble too, and even when the world seemed so down, they always were discovering things, terrible but wonderful things, all she needed to do was guide a moon beam, even if it was day, and they would see it with new eyes and become so curious, and even at times adventurous. Of course no one noticed Astral Star with her Beam guiding the other beams and bringing them down. One or two always questioned their curiosity, but they always walked through her, and it hurt. It was always painful, it would leave her gasping for breath, but always the wind and Beam would be there. Always the wind to fly her away and the little bright beam of light to try to make her happy, or at least to take her away and help her remember other times.


	3. Alone

One of Astral's favorite places had always been the Antarctic, it was so barren and perfect, and no humans to walk through you and time seemed to go by in a flash. The great thing about being daughter of the Man in the moon seemed to be that she never felt too hot or cold, everywhere was her domain, her place to go. She had the world to explore! She always did. She would give all that up though for just one thing: A human friend. The wind was always a good constant and East wind was like a mother to her, even when West and East argued and she had to be flown around by South wind, she always wanted someone to be there. Beam was always a great friend, but was stuck right where he had been since day one however many years ago that was. Beam was stuck there night and day, but never complained and was always ready to help but Astral was still alone. It felt as if she always would be.


	4. The South wind

South wind was never one to worry or be concerned. South loved to blow things down and when one of those elementals came along trying to ride him like he was a horse, he would blow them off, show them a thing or two, but Astral was different, she would not command South like a dog, but let herself be picked up by him and flown around the world, getting off where she needed to go, but never asked, never commanded him to take her anywhere. That was why South had begun to care for the little Star. He had gone too long without seeing her, she had to be in trouble somewhere and South was going to find her.

When South did find Astral, he was glad he did. The other winds were always more caring and gentle and worried so Astral had hidden in the one place only South could find her. He had shown her the entrance to a place called the 'Warren'. He was curious why she never went too far inside, but that was to be put off for another day.

"_Hey kiddo." _The wind said breezing by her.

"South wind?" Astral asked from where she was, curled up in a ball. She had been walked through again today, and to make it worse she had felt a great evil rising up somewhere. The other winds would have tried to carry her away and bring her to a different place, one with no one but held the happiest memories.

"You going soft old timer?" Astral joked with a small smile, it was fake the wind knew and worried about. When they had found her all those years ago and the moon had told them of his child, Astral had seemed so bright and happy. Now it was as if she was withering up from the inside out, hope, joy all of it fading into a void. The winds and Beam could not let that happen, ever.

_"No." _South wind replied_ "Your just aging in reverse, a baby needs someone to take care of it."_ The wind replied earning a bit of smile from the worn out joke.

"I'm scared." Astral admitted after a minute. She was, this darkness was scary. It was fear. The wind wrapped itself around the small girl and lifted her up, his Star's eyes closing as she fell asleep wrapped it his grasp and East and West joined him all worried but also knew better than to wake the young one up.

_"We are too." _ The winds whispered and brought her to the other side of the world, they would protect her, even if they were scared.


	5. One believer?

About a hundred years had passed for Astral and she was more of a shell of a girl than ever. She was always so sad and had nothing to mask it with. Antarctica had almost been her home for that time as she barley leaved and being an immortal she had no need of food and water. She never felt the cold or heat so she could stay there forever if she wanted. She could only think of what made it get this bad…

_ Astral smiled and looked into the window of a little girl's home as she let a moon beam inside and watched as it settled on a plane._

_"Why there?" She asked aloud, she knew no one would hear her._

_The moon beam didn't respond, only her Beam ever responded to her and could whisper to her. She watched as the child's eyes fell on the small toy and she grabbed it curling back up on the couch with it, a blanket over her. She could see the golden sand that was making forms above this child's head. The dream was of this young girl flying. Now Astral could see the whole picture! Her destiny was to become a pilot! Astral soon wandered away, jumping down from the roof of the house and walking on the street. She lead several more moon beams to where they needed to go and tried to piece the children's destines together. When morning came she found herself in a hospital, a lonely depressing one at that. Inside though was a special child in need of her brightest beam. She guided the beam and turned to leave, but the child awoke. Astral turned and smiled to watch the child, but the child's eyes were staring up at her, wide and in disbelief._

_"Who are you?" The child asked sitting up in the white bed._

_"You can see me?" Astral asked running over to the kid and looking down at her. The child never answered. Her head falling back against the bed and the monitor hummed and doctors and nurses walked through her, but somehow she didn't mind the pain. She ran outside and looked at the moon._

_"Why?!" She screamed "WHY ME?"_

Astral curled up tighter, she faced away from the moon, the hundreds of years alone were front and center in her mind. Hundreds of years with only Beam and the winds. But why her? Why her? The moon had never said anything but her name, Astral Star.

"Why me?" She whimpered


	6. Questions

The next fifty years were spent avoiding as many people as she could, she saw their joy and saw their wonder, and their discoveries, but none knew of the girl named Astral Star. Her Beam had been quiet for many years, making even the girl herself think her most loyal friend had abandoned her.

_"Never."_ Beam whispered in her head _"I cannot abandon you." _

"Do you want to?" Astral asked half afraid of the answer

_"Little Star… I would never, even if I had a choice, you are a friend to me, a sister and a daughter all at once. You are perfect." _Beam said glowing brightly while Astral shook her head.

"How could you think that? This…my life, it all must be a punishment from the man in the moon, I must have done something. Something terrible." Astral said putting her head in her hands. "Beam, Winds, what did I do?" She questioned but none could answer her, she had done nothing wrong, nothing ever, she had always been there for the children leading them to their destinies.

_"Nothing."_ Was all they could answer.

**Author's note: Soon the real story begins! **


	7. Crash meeting

**Author's Note: Thank you to Oluhasuu who replied, and to answer your question, she didn't see the fight with Pitch, the consequences of Pitch and the fight went unnoticed by her. Astral has learned to make twenty years or so pass by in what would feel like a few hours to her, she wouldn't have noticed little kids being scared or people believing in Jack Frost, but thank you for the question, if you have anymore, I'll answer them, that goes to anyone else reading my story!**

** It occurred to me I never described what exactly she was wearing or what she looked like for that matter (sorry!), so that in this chapter. **

It took Astral another fifty years to get over herself even slightly, the Winds and Beam were all happy that that progress had been made. The East wind picked her little Star up happily and started to fly her around. Astral could only manage a small smile when she felt the pull on her silver/black colored long sleeved tee-shirt she had picked up somewhere, and jeans that she had found in a donation bin, the clothes that she had been made with had long since worn out. She had liked and missed that long white dress that went below her knees, but she couldn't find a similar one so she had picked up this.

"Wind, take me somewhere nice." She asked dully, the shine in her silvery colored eyes were gone and even the way her long white hair had always seemed to dance in the wind seemed muted. The South wind gently took its cargo and started to fly her up to the North Pole where the weather and land seemed less harsh compared to here. The west and east wind wanted to stay with their young Star, but had other places to go that they could not skip, no matter how much they wanted to.

The South Wind didn't take long though to go from sad and sympathetic to angry with both Astral and the moon, why should she be moping when there was nothing anyone could do about anything? He was angry about the Moon for creating astral if he was just going to do nothing with her, if he wasn't going to help at all, he briefly wondered how far up he would have to get to the moon to 'talk' to the man in the moon. He dismissed that thought for Astral that was in his grasp.

_"Little one, you can't stay like this forever."_ The South Wind said placing the girl on a beach by the ocean. Astral sat and let the waves wash over her, up to her neck, and did not answer the wind, but she smiled slightly for the second time that day, when she heard some splashes in the water. If humans would never be able to see her she was glad animals could. She stood up, the waves now only brushing against her waist and looked out to the water to where she saw the fin.

_"Astral…" _The South Wind started not sure of what she was doing, he had never really flown her to oceans before, and he was usually the one to take her to the South or North Pole. East or West would have had to be the ones that had taken her to a beach before, he cautiously watched the child in case she needed him.

Astral thought paid the wind no mind as she swum out to deeper water and her hand reached out to touch the finned creature.

_"Astral!"_ The Wind said loudly as he saw what the girl was about to touch. Astral laughed and touched the great white that swam next to her.

"Wind, the sharks don't bite me! I might as well be a rock to them! The Jellyfish are what you have to look out for!" She said her face still stretched in the after of a laugh. She was smiling brightly and Beam laughed in only the way a moon beam could. The South Wind did not think this was funny and picked up, right out of the water, lifting her high in the air so the shark, even if he leapt up, would not get her. He then raced her, as fast as he could, out of the area, all the while a smile on her face.

No one ever said that the south wind was perfect, and while he was watching out for his Star, he was not looking where they were going, until it was too late.

Astral still had a smile on her face as she rammed into something hard, sending her and the other thing falling in different direction, it seemed luck was not on their side today and Astral got sent flying towards a rocky mountain, the other thing landing onto snow. The South Wind wrapped around his unconscious girl when she woke slightly placing a hand to the place where her head throbbed and then she looked at her hand dully, the fingers covered in red. She looked to the approaching figure who came only slightly into focus when he knelt down next to her, white hair and light blue eyes the only thing that registered to her brain.

"You ok?" She heard a voice say that wasn't Beam or any of the winds as she continued to look at the out of focus boy. Her and that still was covered in red, fell to her side as her eyes closed.

_"You can see me?" Was all she wanted to ask, but found that she could not move her mouth to form the words..._


	8. Awake

_Why were her dreams so dark? No light ever came through. She could only see blackness that meant she could see nothing at all. She was so alone, trapped, alone. Not even Beam was there and Beam was always there. She was worried and scared and so confused. She didn't have East, West and South whispering in her ear anymore either. She could only sit down and pull her knees up to her chest and cry as images started to fly by. She was all alone._

_"Shh." She heard a voice that she had only heard once before, the moon. "Child." He said gently a small bit of light breaking through the darkness. Moon's voice seemed caring and worried and concerned and Astral wondered why he hadn't talked earlier, when she had needed him.. "I may not always be here." He whispered "But my light always will." Astral whimpered, she didn't want him to leave. _

Astral blinked open her eyes, Beam was still glowing there where it had been for five hundred years. She instantly felt relief, had it not been for the kangaroo standing next to her, she would have started to whisper to Beam. She immediately stood up on the bed she was on, the blanket falling off of her. Her hands where in fists and examined this creature standing next to her, with South wind backing her up she couldn't lose if it came to a fight.

"Whoa mate! Calm down, Sheila!" The Kangaroo said but his hands were reaching for boomerangs on instinct.

Astral calmed down slightly, but was still ready to attack.

"You can see me?" She demanded to know.

"Yeah, but I can see how your easily missed." The Kangaroo said making a joke that Astral didn't understand. "I'm Bunnymund. Call me Bunny." The Kangar- Bunny said

"A kangaroo named Bunny? Funny." Astral said "I'm Astral Star and this is Beam." She pointed to the glowing orb below her neck, but did so absent mindedly as she looked around the warm room and saw the door was open. She flew around to it and outside to the workshop, ignoring Bunny. When she saw the workshop, her eyes widened in wonder, instantly she began flying around checking out everything, the giant furry creatures also saw her, but they didn't seem to mind as she swooped and dove, trying to see everything she could.

"Hey! Come back here!" The Easter Bunny shouted, but Astral was too busy checking out everything.

"North!" He shouted seeing the big man below in the globe room. "She's awake!"

**Author's note: Short, I know, but important, Astral has finally been seen! And a big thank you to thegirlwhosinlovewithapen who reviewed! She'll talk with Jack later, but I kind of didn't want it to be Jack Frost she woke up to.**


	9. Meeting everyone

Jack laughed watching the girl fly and look at with such interest.

"Just let her look around North! Look at the fun she is having!" He said while Astral flipped upside down, looking at everything with her head facing towards the floor, the wind, of course, didn't let her drop.

"She is making havoc!" North exclaimed and Bunny tried to grab one of the girl's feet, but couldn't quite reach.

"Yeah, but-" Jack started but North cut him off.

"You can fly, you go talk to the girl!" North said grabbing Jack by his jacket and dropping him over the side while Jack kept his staff in a right grip and the North wind immediately caught her boy and blew a gust of wind into North's face.

"Hey! Girl!" Jack called flying up to Astral who looked at Jack with a big smile on her face, but she was still upside down so it looked more like a big frown.

"Hey, you're the boy that ran into me!" She said and touched her head and found it healed.

"Yeah, but you crashed into me." Jack said and also flipped upside down. "So what's your name?"

"Astral Star and this is Beam." She pointed to the glowing orb in her chest that Jack found immensely unusual.

"Beam?" He asked, his curiosity causing him to forget to ask her to come down to the floor.

"My moonbeam. Everyone has one, but Beam is special, Beam is mine. You have a beam too. " Astral said adjusting the moonbeam that seemed frozen on his staff, she moved it so that it took a different shape, funnily enough into that of a family with the Bunny and a feathered thing, along with a... A Sandy man? And a big guy. "There. Sorry, I would have moved it before, but I didn't know you existed. And how can you fly on the wind? I thought only I could do that. Your staff must be really special, huh? Just like my Beam. And who is the Kangaroo and the Sandy man? I don't even want to ask about the feathered thing and the large man. But I will, who are they? And how can you all see me? This place is wonderful!" Astral said really fast, she had always wanted to talk to people that could hear her and now she could and she wanted to ask about everything!

"Um..." Jack seemed overwhelmed with Astral and flipped back over so that he was right side up, Astral did the same. "The North wind has always been there for me, my staff is pretty special and yeah he is a giant Kangaroo. The others are Sandy the sandman, Tooth the tooth fairy and Santa Clause, but call him North. Every immortal can see another immortal." He said thinking he had answered all her questions, but Astral opened her mouth to ask some more.

"Jack!" North said loudly and Jack grabbed Astral's arm gently remembering why he was sent to talk to her. He lead her to the ground, both barefooted immortal children touching down to the ground at the same time.

"Now who is our guest?" North asked, his voice booming though he had tried to make it softer.

"I'm Astral Star and," she pointed to Beam again. "This is Beam."

"Astral and...Beam?" North looked confused when he saw the light that was shining just under her skin.

"Beam." Astral repeated absent minded again as she walked around the workshop and stared at the globe, hopping up on it.

"What's this?" She asked, silver eyes sparkling, this whole thing might have been confusing to someone else, but to Astral it was wonderful, she loved to have her questions answered. They rarely were...

"The globe. It shows all the children that believe." North answered and Astral looked down at the globe again. She paused, she had a job to do and she wasn't doing it, she didn't understand the children believing thing, but she loved being seen by people! Even if they were 'immortals.' She had no idea what that was didn't care.

"I'll be back, promise!" Astral shouted behind her as she flew quickly out a window to move the moon beams for every child and adult that needed their moon beam moved. A smile was seen on her features as she pushed the past three (or was it five?) hundred years out of her mind.

"To the sleigh!" North yelled going to follow the young immortal.

"No way!" Bunny exclaimed but North grabbed him before he made a tunnel and Bunny crossed his arms, reluctantly following North and Jack.

**Author's note: this was uploaded baron my iphone do I hope it turns out well. Who else dislikes Mondays?**


End file.
